


Some things cosmic

by Rebka18



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebka18/pseuds/Rebka18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his precocious granddaughter spends the weekend and asks for a story, Sherlock reflects on the moments that changed the course of his life and the love that shaped it before finally revealing a secret that will pass a piece of it on to the next generation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some things cosmic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dearly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearly/gifts).




End file.
